Lustful Hate
by Faithful Strings
Summary: They always ended up like this; in an inn room, doing the unthinkable. However, after Law gets a little cocky, Kidd turns the tables on the sadistic surgeon. :: YAOI :: KIDDLAW :: SMUT :: LANGUAGE :: YOU ARE WARNED!


**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_.**

**Lustful Hate.**

* * *

**Pairing: E. Kidd x T. Law.**

**Rating: M**

**Part: 1/1.**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey guys! So, I was just listening to Simon Curtis, as I do, and this just sorta happened.**

**Also, I'm pretty sleep deprived at the moment; even if I just woke up from a four hour sleep, I still need more sleep. So, I'll check for spelling errors at some point.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_

* * *

The inn room was small and filthy, unsurprisingly. The bed was cheap and felt like it was going to collapse, which it probably was; thanks to the brutal sex that was going on. A tanned man with ebony hair laid on his side, moaning shamelessly loud as a pale redhead pulled away from him, collapsing next to the other captain with a moan of pleasure. They _always _seemed to end up like this, regardless of how they were sworn enemies, and how their crews would rather kill each other than have a lovely picnic in the park.

"Mm.." Trafalgar Law rolled onto his other side, facing Eustass Kidd with a wide smirk on his face. Kidd was oblivious to the smirking surgeon, and was clearly floating on cloud 9; he was in heaven at the moment. Law scooted closer to Kidd, slowly moving his hand down Kidd's bare, muscular stomach and wrapping his slender fingers around Kidd's limp manhood.

"Trafalgar.." Kidd muttered, slapping blindly at said man, obviously not ready to come out of his blissful state. However, Law was an impatient man, and he wasn't about to wait around for the lazy seme to wake up and fuck his brains out. He'd do it himself if he _had _to, which he _really _didn't want to do. "Go away.." Kidd groaned, frowning when he only hit Law's pillow.

"Oh, Eustass-ya, this'll only take a second." Law purred teasingly, beginning to rub the man's shaft slowly, earning moans of pain and pleasure from Kidd. Indeed, it was too early for Kidd to become hard again, but that didn't stop Law from bending over the redhead and waiting for his cock to come back to life. Law was happy when the man became half erect, so he eagerly began licking at the head of the man's cock, licking up the pre-cum with obvious delight. Kidd let out little moans of protest, attempting to arch his back to get more of Law's skilled tongue, but the surgeon wasn't having any of it. "Eustass-ya, if you don't behave; I'll stop."

"Why..?" Kidd whined, sounding _exactly _what his name implied; a spoilt child. Law gave another generous lick, before he pulled away and turned to Kidd's face. "Trafalgar..!" Kidd complained, sitting up with a pout on his lipstick stained lips. Law smirked at the sight and crawled into the man's lap, allowing Kidd to childishly hold him with that same pout; this is how things usually turned out, and it usually ended up with them both falling asleep. However, Law wanted to take it further tonight; he _wanted _to have rough, violent sex with the younger captain. "Trafalgar, Trafalgar.." Kidd repeated, rubbing his cheek against the man's shoulder like some cat in heat. "Trafalgar, Trafalgar..!" Law raised an eyebrow at the croaky whines, Kidd sounded _exactly _like a cat in heat. "Trafalgar! Onegai..!"

"Are you some cat in heat, Eustass-ya? I've never heard you whine so much." Law replied, gasping when they suddenly switched spots. Now, Law was laying on the bed with his legs shamelessly spread, and Kidd was pinning him down with a wide grin on his face. Law knew what Kidd was thinking; 'now it's _Law's _turn to whine as if he were in heat', but the surgeon was _not _about to do that. He wasn't _that _desperate.

"And if I _am _in heat?" Kidd purred, slipping his hand down between their bodies carefully. Law opened his mouth to moan at the friction, but was surprised when Kidd _completely _avoided his needy erection, and simply pressed his hand into the bed. Law whined at the strange feeling of Kidd's muscular arm pressing against his sensitive cock, and tried to buck his hips in order to get more friction. "Now, now, Trafalgar.. you're going to be a _good _boy, ne? You'll help me?" Law didn't answer right away, clearly thinking it over; the man could easily knock Kidd out if needed, using his weird Ope Ope no Mi abilities.

"Of course, Eustass-ya.." Law replied with that same smirk, licking his upper lip slowly. Kidd wondered what the man was planning, but got his answer when the man disappeared from underneath him, surprising the redhead. Kidd looked about nervously, expecting Law to just pop out in front of him, laughing deviously as he gave Kidd a heart attack.

_Creak.._

Kidd whipped around to see Law at the foot of the bed, his smirk widening as he swiftly crawled onto all fours, his cute little ass held up into the air. Kidd didn't know what the man was doing, until he reached for the discarded bottle of lube and pulled it closer. Kidd watched as Law opened the bottle with the elastic snap of the lid, before he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Do you want to watch me, Eustass-ya~?" Law purred, already slipping his fingers towards his abused hole. Kidd knew the man was sore, since he wouldn't have applied lube otherwise, and Kidd felt mildly bad about it; however, it was funny to watch the older captain try and walk properly the next day. "Hm~?" Law rubbed at the hole teasingly slow, before pushing the finger inwards and letting out a small moan of pleasure.

"Christ.." Kidd grunted at the sight, it was a rare sight; a _very _rare one, actually. Kidd was _always _the one doing the work, but now.. now he could watch Law finger himself, whilst Kidd sat back and enjoyed the show. Oh, how he _loved _his life. However, that opinion changed when Law suddenly slipped a thick object into his mouth, earning a loud moan from the doctor; Law hadn't taken _his _cock, thankfully. However, from the way Law was eagerly pressing back against his own finger, and how he eagerly licked at the object, Kidd guessed that the insane doctor had taken his own cock, and was acting like some cheap slut.

"O-Oh, Eustass-ya.." Law moaned, looking over his shoulder as he slipped a second finger in, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. "Are you going to fuck me, Eustass-ya?" Kidd didn't answer, he simply wondered if Law was going to continue sucking his own cock, which was getting harder by the second, because if so.. he was _definitely _willing to fuck Law into oblivion. "A-Ah!" Law suddenly cried, his eyes widening as he arched his back in obvious pleasure. Kidd smirked at the sight, it was a hot sight, and Kidd hoped he could last long enough to fuck the older man; however, _that _was going to be a struggle, no matter _how _hard Kidd tried.

"Trafalgar.." Kidd crawled forwards slowly, sitting in front of Law with a wide smirk on his face. "How long will you hold out, hm~?"

"You should.. mm.. ah.. ask yourself.. that question, Eustass-ya-ah!" Law pressed his face into Kidd's bare leg, moaning lewdly as he licked eagerly at the tip of his own cock, clearly about to be pushed over the edge from the weird sensation. Kidd knew how the man felt, since the pervert had taken Kidd's cock _many _times and had fucked himself with it, but the pleasure.. oh God, it had felt like Law was practically a demonic spirit; a sexual one, too.

"Hm, you look so good, Trafalgar~" Kidd purred, watching the doctor slip a third and final finger into his hole. Law was moving quicker this time, clearly wanting to hurry himself in order to have his brains fucked out by Kidd, and it amused said redhead even more. Law pushed his detached manhood all the way to the back of his throat, moaning lewdly and looking up to Kidd with lustful eyes. Oh, how they both wanted it so badly.

* * *

It didn't take longer than a few minutes, but when Law finally pulled his fingers free, he was on top of Kidd like a wildcat. Kidd even let out an unmanly yelp of surprise when Law's arms came around his neck, his lips attacking Kidd's lips with a new force that suggested he _wasn't _going to wait around. Kidd eagerly pressed his lips back in response, biting down on Law's lips roughly, forcing the older man's mouth open for more.

"Mm!" Law moaned in pleasure, slipping his tongue into Kidd's mouth with a delicious boldness that had Kidd wanting more. Their tongues moved together in a delicious dance for dominance, whilst Kidd eagerly bucked his hips, threatening to penetrate Law with each movement. Law, however, didn't react in a violent, victim-like way; he embraced the threats, and pushed his hips downwards. Law pulled away from the kiss, glancing down with a moan as Kidd pushed his hips upwards to meet Law's, penetrating the surgeon with the force of it; it sent both pain and pleasure through Law's body, and he eagerly tried to get more of the delicious cock, whining loudly as he placed the tip of his own cock back to his mouth. Oh God, he was so horny, he just wanted to let Kidd hurt him from being so rough, but he knew he was going to have to beg (something Law wasn't willing to do) in order to get Kidd to fuck him roughly.

"Nn.." Kidd grunted, holding Law by the hips as he lifted the surgeon back up, earning an even louder whine from Law as he rested his head on top of Kidd's, clearly becoming tired already. Kidd pulled Law up all the way to the tip of his cock, before letting the surgeon drop back down, eliciting several moans and curses from Law.

"Oh.. oh Eustass-ya, mm!" Law cried, his voice muffled by his own cock, but still audible enough to be heard. Oh Christ, he wanted this so badly, but his body was tired already; since he had been impatient and hadn't rested beforehand, but.. he could rest afterwards, now he wanted Kidd's large cock fucking his brains out.

"Who's the.. mmm.. one in heat.. n-now?" Kidd muttered, taunting Law with his husky voice. Law lifted his hips, feeling the thick object inside of him slide out, before he dropped his hips again. This continued for a moment, before Kidd became impatient and threw Law onto his back, thrusting into said man with a newly found force and speed.

"Ah! S-Stop!" Law shouted in pleasure, arching his back as Kidd pushed into him with brutal force. It was getting harder and harder to lick his _own _erection, but he tried anyways; accidentally nipping on the sensitive flesh every now and then. This is what Law wanted, he wanted the brutal force Kidd was using right now, he _wanted _Kidd to hurt him; he didn't even mind that they had _completely _forgotten a condom. "Ooh! Eustass-ya, mm..!" Law moaned, wrapping his free arm around Kidd's neck, whilst using the other to both support himself _and _hold his weeping erection.

"Fuck.. mm..!" Kidd pushed further into Law, sending the slender captain into another wave of pleasure. When the man pushed in again, he hit the little bundle of nerves _deep _inside of Law, earning a high pitch shriek from said man. Kidd actually had to slap his hand over Law's mouth, knowing that some Marines were staying here, and could possibly break into their room and drag them to Impel Down. "Careful Trafalgar, your boyfriend.. hah.. Smoker may walk in."

"Mmph!" Law shouted in protest, but his protests were interrupted by the new angle Kidd had began using. The thrusts hit Law's prostate dead on, and Law tiredly arched his back, his shrieks muffled by Kidd's large hand. Oh Christ, he was so close; even though his plan had gone downhill, he was still so close to having his umpteenth climax. "Mm!" Law moaned, tightening around Kidd's cock as the man hit his prostate one final time. Kidd lifted his hand briefly, listening to Law's finishing shriek, and watching the man climax all over his cute little face, before he continued his violent thrusts. The thrusts became more erratic as Kidd got closer and closer to his own climax, and it only took one last thrust, before he felt his own stomach tighten and release; it was brilliant, and he didn't have to finish in a stupid condom this time.

"Trafa-!" Kidd shouted in pleasure, weakly holding himself up as he came in Law's already semen filled hole. Oh, how the man was going to complain! After one last wave of pleasure, Kidd collapsed on top of Law with a heavy sigh. Law moaned at the heavy feeling, allowing Kidd to slip out of him with a low squelching noise.

"Mm.." Law turned and rubbed his semen covered face into Kidd's neck, earning a disgusted groan from Kidd. He knew the man was disgusted with his own actions, but Kidd also knew that Law _loved _getting a rise out of Kidd.

"You're _worse _than a slut." Kidd grunted, threading his fingers through Law's hair as the man continued rubbing his face into Kidd's skin, annoying the redhead even more.

"Oh? I'm hurt." Law replied huskily, and Kidd was ready to punch Law; if the man wanted to go again, he was _so _fucking done with the other captain.

"_Bastard_."

"But, you love me~" Kidd heard Law coo, and it annoyed Kidd even more; God, Law knew how to push his buttons! He couldn't think of a smartass remark, since it _was _true.. he _did _love Law to an extent. So, instead of making a smartass remark, he rolled onto his side and faced the wall, ignoring Law's whines of protest.

"_Bitch_."

"O-Oi! Eustass-ya!"

* * *

**Note: Yay for random smutty one-shots.**

**I'm sorry if I got them OOC, I don't usually write KiddLaw, so I don't have much practice in writing smut for them. I also haven't written smut in _ageeees_! *Sobs in corner* So, I apologize if it isn't as good as it could be. :c**

**I hope you enjoyed, though!**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


End file.
